Operation Whiteout
Operation Whiteout '(Russian: Операция Белая Mгла) is one of the four new maps included in ''Battlefield 4: Final Stand. It is set in an HT-95 Levkov production facility and research center in Siberia and, as the name suggests, there is intense snowfall. Overview Operation Whiteout is set in the open arctic landscapes of Siberia. The map has a significant focus on long range and vehicular combat, with infantry having to cover long stretches on foot between flags if they are without a vehicle. The western portion of the map is situated over a frozen body of water with large glaciers, creating a tight area for infantry combat, while the eastern side is atop a large snow-covered mountain with clear lines of sight and little cover, a hunting ground for IFVs and snipers. Ground vehicle combat is primarily restricted to IFVs and troop transports, although a single HT-95 Levkov will spawn for the team that controls the Assembly. Scout and Transport choppers are also available for both sides, and maintaining air dominance is paramount to controlling to large map. Conquest Besides the number of flags and player count, there are few differences between Conquest and Conquest Large on Operation Whiteout; the variety of vehicles available from each deployment is similar, and the Battle pickup locations and vehicle spawn points are generally identical. There are five flags on the map in Conquest Large, and three during standard Conquest. Flag Layouts Equipment Deployments The American and Russian teams start in corners of the map opposite one another; the USMC starts in the southwest while the RGF starts in the northeast. US Deployment The USMC begin in a vehicle staging area littered with supply crates and half-buried LVS trucks lying alongside the forked road leading north. The path going downhill to the left leads to a lakeside encampment (objective E in Conquest Large), with the right road leading uphill and curving to the south-east towards the firing range (objective A in Conquest Large). The deployment in Conquest remains the same. RU Deployment The Russian deployment is located within a compound with a jetty on the edge of the frozen lake. Two paths lead from the gate of the compound; one going left and uphill towards the communications complex (objective D in Conquest Large), and another heading right alongside the lake towards objectives B and F (Assembly and Submarine). The deployment in standard Conquest remains the same. Flags Firing Range The nearest base to the US deployment, objective Alpha appears to be a gunnery training facility, with a dilapidated, concrete firing range, strewn with the remains of several T-55 tanks, sitting in a slight terrain depression a short distance north of a small enclosure in the vicinity of the capture zone. The area contains one square structure and several shipping crates inside a small walled compound. While the capture area and firing range offers several opportunities for an infantry ambush, the approaches to the objective, as with most other flags on this map, are relatively exposed. Hills to the north and east could be used to project long range fire onto the objective, but are ultimately exposed themselves from the other side. An 9M133 Kornet emplacement faces northeast towards the gunnery range, and a Rorsch Mk-1 battle pickup is found within the wreckage of a tracked armored personnel carrier, about 120 meters northwest of the flag itself. A pair of Snowmobiles spawn at this flag when captured. Assembly '''Commander Resource: Vehicle Scan Objective Bravo is found with a concrete structure, dedicated to the production of the highly advanced HT-95 Levkov hover-tank, with the facility hidden within a rocky cliff face in the southeast corner of the map. The interior of the base is a series of tight, interlocking corridors, which lead from openings on the surface and ultimately all connecting at the main assembly bay. Connected to the Firing Range and Communications (objectives A and D in Conquest Large) by roads running west and northeast respectively, reaching the flag on foot is made somewhat easier by several foothills that obstruct line of sight around the base's main gate. There are four entrances to the base, some receiving their own numbering written in the Cryllic script. The first is the main gate on the north side of the structure, made up of two archways allowing both vehicles and infantry into the main chamber's capture zone, and is noted as 'Б-04'. The second, labelled 'Б-02', is a smaller blast door entrance on the hillside on the base's east wall. The third, 'Б-03', is a similar entrance found at the end of a road leading from objective A, is located in the southwest corner of the facility, and provides access to a generator room and facility storage area. The final entrance is on the roof of the structure, adjacent to a large radio antenna, that allows access to the rear corridors of the complex. The capture zone is within a large room strewn with manufacturing equipment and incomplete Levkov hulls - cover for infantry is plentiful here, but a raised platform at the back of the room can be used to gain overwatch against the front gate and surrounding engineering bay. While ground vehicles, including IFVs, can assist in capture by using the main entrance, there is limited room to maneuver, and many hiding spots for enemy infantry. Tight, winding passageways linked to the main room brings the possibility of close combat for players on-route to the capture point through these areas. A single Snowmobile spawns outside entrance Б-03, in addition to an HT-95 spawning just inside the base at Б-04 when the objective is captured. An SC-42 stationary weapon can be used to defend the exterior of the main gate (Б-04). Power Station Commander Resource: Cruise Missile (Conquest) Objective Charlie is the most central flag on the map, and is located within a renewable energy plant atop a slight incline on the southern shore of the frozen lake. The main recognizable features of this base are the several wind turbines to the north-west of the area, in addition to a large octagonal building on stilts directly across from the flag itself (a ladder allows access to the roof of this structure). Around the capture zone in the center of the clearing, a pair of destructible iron cabins, in addition to a stationary Snowcat, provide the little cover available to those seizing the objective. Due to this relative lack of protection, the zone can be effectively covered from one of the many elevated position in the area; a slight hill with more cabins for protection is found to the northeast, as well as a larger hill to the southeast with a tunnel running through it (emerging on the reverse slope of the hill). The wide open nature of this flag, in addition to its central position on the map, generally ensures that the objective is hotly contested. A Snowmobile and either an LAV-25 or BTR-90 spawns here when captured. Two SC-42 Schipunov's stand facing the east and west approaches to the flag. An XD-1 Accipiter can also be found near a small square structure to the northwest, opposite a field of solar panels. Communications Objective Delta possess the highest elevation out of all the objectives, and is located within a communications facility on the eastern edge of the map, directly south of the Russian deployment. The base, located on the plateau of a large hill and surrounded by concrete and wire fences, can be seen in the distance from the two rows of vertical radar dishes, painted with red and white stripes. The capture point, found in the middle of the plateau, is circled by several small cabins on the south side, and a larger square building with stairs to the roof on the north side. The surrounding area is littered with plentiful cover, although high, solid walls can limit the entry routes of infantry. The uneven ground of the to the west can both hinder or help attacking infantry, and is a definite detriment to armoured vehicles. Finally, due to the high elevation of the objective, it is a decent overwatch point for the surrounding area, and is less prone to long range fire that flags at a lower elevation. A Snowmobile and either an LAV-25 or BTR-90 spawns here. A Kornet ATGM launcher is at the intersection next to the largest structure in the compound, directly north of the flag itself. Encampment Commander Resource: Infantry Scan (Conquest) Objective Echo is on the southern edge of the glacier cluster, on the western edge of the map. The flag is situated in the middle of a small outpost comprised of three orange tents, several partially obscured shipping containers, and a radio mast. The base perimeter is lined with small walls made of concrete blocks, which provide some protection for prone players capturing the base, as the exposed nature of the low-ground flag means it is vulnerable to attacks from aircraft, ground vehicles, long range fire from the power station, and enfilade fire from players on the top of the glaciers. These factors combine to form a flag that is difficult to defend. Two Snowmobiles, as well as an SC-42, can be found here once seized. Submarine Objective Foxtrot is located around a partially submerged submarine locked in the surface ice of the frozen lake, and can be found in the middle of the glacier cluster in the northwest corner of the map. The immediate area is filled with metal containers and Snowcats that provide solid infantry cover, with the surrounding area littered with large glaciers, which obscure approaches to the flag from all sides except the east. The eastern approach is a large, open snowfield, and attacks from this direction can be easily spotted. The flag itself is found atop the stranded submarine's conning tower, with ladders on either side allowing access to the air-raid bunker within a hatch next to the flagpole. Fairly off the beaten path and despite being on low ground, the surrounding glaciers obstruct line of sight from the many hills in the area, although the glaciers themselves can act as elevated firing positions should players find their way up there. A Mk-1 Rorsch battle pickup, as well as a Kornet ATGM launcher, can be found within a small cluster of orange tents to the east, in the snowfield between objectives Delta and Foxtrot (Communications and Submarine). When captured, two Snowmobiles spawn as a result. Rush In Rush, the USMC assaults the MCOMs that the RGF is tasked with defending. The snowstorm is present here and blows in at certain intervals, just like in Conquest. However, during the entirety of the gamemode, the defenders are not given any vehicles to counter the assault. Stage 1 In the first stage, the attackers advance northeast to reach the first set of MCOMs. The objectives are situated in the area around the partially-submerged submarine (objective F on Conquest Large). Both MCOMs are located next to clusters of metal containers; objective Alpha is northwest of the clearing, and objective Bravo is to the east, near a shipping container full of computer equipment. The USMC spawns from the area of the encampment (objective E in Conquest Large). In order to reach and destroy the first two objectives, the attackers must advance through a maze of glaciers where close-quarters battle can be encountered. After reaching the area of the submarine, the surrounding area is filled with excavation equipment and various other pieces of machinery. Since the defenders are unable to get a direct line of sight on the attackers until they reach the edge of the clearing, the attackers are able to get much closer to the MCOMs before exposing themselves. This is demonstrated by the location of objective Bravo, but objective Alpha is relatively close to the glaciers. The attackers are given three Snowmobiles and one MRAP to begin their assault. The RGF spawns in another clearing, approximately several hundred meters northeast of where their objectives lay. Because of the glaciers obstructing the defenders' view of the attackers, the USMC is able to get very close before the Russians have a clear shot. However, a tactic to counter this would be to gain the high ground on the glaciers north of the objectives which allows them to spot and kill the attackers below, while other defenders can use the cover scattered around the clearing to suppress the objectives. Stage 2 The second stage takes place around a base in the middle of a large clearing, in between both objectives D and F in Conquest Large (Communications and Submarine). The base is split into two sectors, with an MCOM in each. Objective Alpha is in the northern sector surrounded by a number of orange tents. The southern sector of the camp, which does not appear in Conquest, is made up of several metal cabins and a handful of shipping containers, with MCOM Bravo placed directly behind a stack of crates. The attackers move up to deploy to where the former MCOMs were, at the area of the submarine. In order to reach the second set, the USMC must advance southeast and cross open ground. Following the first set, the attackers are no longer able to employ their previous strategy, since the glaciers don't extend very far into the clearing. However, since the blizzard is in effect, the USMC can use it to their advantage and have the elements cover their approach. Once again, the attackers have access to three Snowmobiles and an MRAP. The RGF is forced to retreat to defend MCOMs northwest of their spawn. Likewise, their deployment is pushed all the way back to the area of the communications facility (objective D in Conquest large). Unlike the former set, the defenders are able to get a view on the attackers from further away than before, which can help prevent them from crossing the open ground easily. The various buildings around their spawn and the MCOMs can allow the Russians to dig in and make it tough for the attackers to shoot them while in cover. Stage 3 The third stage is located uphill from Stage 2, within the communications base (objective D on Conquest Large) surrounded by two rows vertical radar dishes. MCOM Bravo is next to the southernmost array around the second row, and MCOM Alpha is further within the base, next to a pile of tarpaulin-covered crates adjacent to a small building with stairs on the outside. After the second set has been taken, the USMC moves up to deploy in between the submarine and the communications facility, where the former MCOMs in Stage 2 were. Once again, the attackers must cross open ground, but this time they have to advance up a slope as well, which makes the third set even more challenging. The USMC receives two Snowmobiles for their advance up the slope. The RGF, being pushed back after losing the second set of objectives, deploys south of communications, where their assigned objectives are positioned. However, during this stage, the defenders are able to utilize the high ground advantage if they reach the MCOMs before the USMC does, and if they do so, the defenders have a much better shot at repelling the oncoming assault. Stage 4 The last stage is centered around the assembly facility (objective B in Conquest Large). MCOM Alpha is inside a service corridor in the northeast corner of the compound, with a staircase leading down from the Russian spawn, and operable blast doors at the southwest end of the corridor. MCOM Bravo is found outside the entrance to the facility designated as 'Б-04', next to a pair of tall, green metal containers. Regarding the fourth and final set, after destroying the third set, the attackers spawn where the previous set of MCOMs were. In order to reach the final set, the USMC must push south to enter the compound. When advancing towards the compound across the frozen landscape, resistance shouldn't be too frequent, as defenders usually utilize their remaining time fortifying their positions inside the complex. However, upon reaching the compound, gaining entry is very difficult. If the Russians are able to seal the blast doors and establish positions inside, entry is nearly impossible without sustaining casualties. Therefore, for the assault to be successful, the attackers must advance as a whole and by assaulting the complex as a wave, the defenders wouldn't be able to hold off the entire assault due to the sheer size of the attackers. The USMC is given three Snowmobiles for the last stage. After losing the third set, the RGF falls back to defend their final set inside the assembly plant. After being pushed back, their deployment lies southwest of where the complex is. Considering that both objectives are in an area where cover is frequent, there are numerous positions to set up flanking and ambush positions. However, if the defenders utilize their time wisely, they can effectively seal the blast doors and essentially create a 'funnel' in which the attackers have no choice but to enter through one area, where they can get gunned down, unless they try to open the doors, and be shot as well. In the corridors of the multiple blast doors, one can create a layered defense by stationing troops inside the first door, but outside of the second, and troops behind both the second and first doors. That way, if the first door is opened, the first layer can take the attackers out and seal the door. If they fail to do so, the defenders behind the second door must do what their comrades couldn't. Team Deathmatch Taking place in the northwest corner of the map, the Team Deathmatch gamemode, as well as Squad Deathmatch and Domination, is present around the stranded submarines and glacier shelf on the frozen lake (objective F in Conquest Large). Just like the map in the Conquest and other larger gamemodes, the play area is practically identical. Squad Deathmatch Taking place in the northwest corner of the map, the Squad Deathmatch gamemode, as well as Team Deathmatch and Domination, is present around the stranded submarines and glacier shelf on the frozen lake (objective F in Conquest Large). Just like the map in the Conquest and other larger gamemodes, the play area is practically identical. Obliteration Equipment Obliteration takes place across the full length of the map, with the blizzard erupting at certain intervals. Each team's deployment point is the same as in Conquest, but now swapped between the two factions (the US start at the jetty in the north-east corner, and the Russians start at the vehicle staging area in the south-west). Curiously, there are no boundaries preventing enemy players entering from entering the opposing teams deployment. The US team's defensive objectives are concentrated on the east side of the map, while the RU team have objectives on the west side. Each team has access to an HT-95 Levkov from one of their objectives (B for the US, A for the Russians). A Rorsch Mk-1 battle pickup is on top of the octagonal building in the power station, and an XD-1 drone can be found near some boulders around 100m to the north of it. A number of snowmobiles are scatted throughout the map for fast infantry transport. Capture the Flag Equipment Capture the Flag's map boundaries cut off the glacier cluster to the north-east of the map, sectioning the playable area to the southern shore of the frozen lake. The hover tank assembly plant is reachable, but the entrances are sealed. The US deployment and flag pedestal is around the communication relay (flag D in conquest), with the LAV-25 spawning at the jetty further north. The Russian spawn is within the shooting range (flag A in conquest), with the team's BTR-90 starting at the vehicle staging area some distance west. A neutral HT-95 spawns on a roadway north of the power station, and a Mk-1 Rorsch railgun can be found on the roof of the octagonal building there. Another Levkov is found outside the assembly building, with an additional Rorsch located on the roof beside the radio tower. Domination Taking place in the northwest corner of the map, the Domination gamemode, as well as Team and Squad Deathmatch, is present around the stranded submarines and glacier shelf on the frozen lake (objective F in Conquest Large). Just like the map in the Conquest and other larger gamemodes, the play area is practically identical. A: Crevasse Objective Alpha is in the northwest of the map, hidden amongst a cluster of smaller glaciers in between two larger ice shelves. A number of metal crates and a stationary snowcat offer limited cover, with a couple of explosives barrels in the middle of the capture zone making some of these hiding spots hazardous. B: Submarine Objective Bravo is in the middle of the map, located central in the clearing around the stranded submarine. The area is littered with stationary tracked vehicles and shipping containers. An abundance of cover around the capture point is countered by the relative openness of the flag, and the ability to be pinned by fire from above. A USAS-12 battle pickup is located on the roof of the submarine's conning tower. C: Caves Objective Charlie is on the western side of the map, in a cave in one of the glacier walls. There are two entrances, one on the east side, and one on the west, of the natural structure. While cover is lacking in the cave, large pillars of ice in the cave center can provide directional protection against gunfire. An M32 MGL can be found outside the western entrance. Defuse Defuse takes place within the tank assembly building, with the USMC attacking the Russian objectives inside the base. The attackers spawn with the bomb outside the main entrance, designated as 'Б-04', on the northeastern side of the base. The Russian team spawns in the generator room in the southwest interior of the base. Objective Alpha is further inside the base than its counterpart objective, up a flight of stairs to the south, in a corridor marked "A-03", while objective Bravo is located to the right of the main entrance, inside the assembly area. Levolution The map is subject to an intense snow storm at certain intervals, which significantly limits visibility, similar to that of Operation Locker. As well as the snowstorm, the HT-95 Levkov assembly facility has numerous blast doors that can be individually opened and closed using a control panel beside them. This feature can also be seen in the other Final Stand maps. Also, on the research buildings placed throughout the tundra, icicles can be physically broken off and can be used as a melee weapon against other players. They replace the default knife until death. Finally, this is the only Final Stand map that features the air-raid bunker. Trivia *The map is referred to as Arctic in the game files. *Operation Whiteout was the first Final Stand map released for early testing on the Community Test Environment, being released on September 9, 2014. *The research center in the middle of the map is based on the Belgian Princess Elizabeth station * This is the only map that features the air-raid bunker other than the China Rising maps. ** Unlike the air-raid bunkers in the China Rising ''maps, however, the one in Operation Whiteout is that of an abandoned submarine, whereas the ''China Rising maps have an actual military communications bunker. ** The Russians do not have a faction-specific Bomber, calling a Bomber in as the RGF will instead spawn the Chinese Xian H-6. *** This is possibly to represent the Soviet built Tupolev Tu-16 bomber, the original aircraft which the Xian H-6 was based upon. Category:Maps of Battlefield 4